


Obey Me: November 2020 challenge

by coffeemuke



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asmo thinks you're hot in glasses, Dad Mammon, Fluff, Multi, OBEYMEmber, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuke/pseuds/coffeemuke
Summary: A collection of fics for the November Obey Me challenge! I didn't end up doing much of the challenge, lol.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	1. Contents

Hey guys! I just wanted to kick off OBEYMEember with a short fic and a list of topics I’m planning to write. I may not write every day because I have a little one and that plus college keeps me pretty busy, but I have a few prompts that I definitely want to do! These may mostly be some cute fluffy drabbles but I also like writing smut, so there will be some chapters marked NSFW. I’ll keep an updated list here of the pairings/descriptions.

[Here](https://twitter.com/ObeyMeOfficial1/status/1321980249064824832) is the link for the official twitter post with the prompts!

Chapters:

Ch. 2: Let's Spend the Night Together (Levi/mc)

Ch. 3: Sexy Librarian (Satan/mc) NSFW

Ch. 4: Oh Baby (Mammon/mc)

Ch. 5: Lust (Lucifer/mc) oneshot to come that will be NSFW!

Ch. 6: A Special Guest (Barbatos & Diavolo)

Full list of prompts:

~~Day 1: Japan~~

Day 2: songs

~~Day 3: glasses~~

Day 4: Diavolo

~~Day 5: kids~~

~~Day 6: Lucifer~~

Day 7: Hot springs

Day 8: pranks

Day 9: Satan

Day 10: music

Day 11: Beelzebub

Day 12: animals

Day 13: sports

Day 14: Simeon

Day 15: snuggle time

~~Day 16: Barbatos~~

Day 17: food

Day 18: Mammon

Day 19: games

Day 20: Belphegor

Day 21: fights and arguments

Day 22: Leviathan

Day 23: gender swap

Day 24: Solomon

Day 25: pajamas

Day 26: Asmodeus

Day 27: body swap

Day 28: Luke

Day 29: winter/snow

Day 30: OM 1 year anniversary


	2. Let’s Spend the Night Together (Levi/mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna cuddle with Levi. I know this doesn't fit the prompt that well, but I tried lol.

You had never felt so cozy and safe as when you were with Levi. Nights of watching anime and creeping back to your room in the dark slowly turned into moments of leaning your head on his shoulder, hoping he’d ask you to stay a little longer. Maybe even stay the night. However, he was far too nervous to say anything like that, which you knew. But based on the way he acted around you, you knew your feelings were returned.

The two of you were settled comfortable in his room, with a collection of pillows on the floor, and the show you were watching was projected on the large fish tank on the back wall, its lights darkened. You were so close to him, almost touching, and a soft blanket laid across both of your legs. He was still focused intently on the show, but you felt your concentration slipping away as the idea of sleep became pleasing to your mind.

In the dim blue light of his room, your eyes began to close. Levi, after a few moments, noticed your lessened responses, and paused the screen.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” he asked gently, so as not to startle you awake.

You blinked, looking up at him, before grabbing his hoodie sleeve and burrowing yourself into his shoulder, so that the sentence that came out was sufficiently muffled. “I wanna sleep with you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

You drew up all the courage in your body before saying softly, “I said... I want to sleep with you.”

At that, Levi’s eyes widened, and he blushed furiously. “You WHAT?” he squeaked, his voice so small you could barely believe it was coming from a powerful demon. He involuntarily pulled himself away from you, dragging the blanket with him, unsure how to react.

Your sluggish, sleepy mind struggled to comprehend at first, but upon realizing your mistake, you quickly corrected it.

“No, not like that! Well, maybe. If you want. But, um, I meant we could both sleep in your room. Like together, in bed. Or my room. No offense, but a bathtub doesn’t seem too comfortable to me.” Your rambling thoughts didn’t seem to be slowing down any time soon until you saw his face, lit up with a bright smile.

“Oh... I’d love that. If you‘re okay with it. I can’t imagine why you’d want to with someone like me, but—”

You interrupted him with what Asmo had deemed the “hug attack.” Whenever one of the boys was feeling down, you were usually able to improve their mood with this secret weapon— affection from someone they cared for.

Levi tumbled down onto the mess of pillows on the floor, more from the sudden action than your strength. However, he allowed you to just lay on top of him, arms wrapped around his ribcage, face against his chest. Instead of shaking you off and avoiding your affection, he decided in this moment to just revel in it. Surely you didn’t like him. Not like that. But your words from just seconds ago echo in his ears— “Maybe. If you want.” Again he convinces himself, there’s no way that you’d want to do that; he must have misunderstood.

But you clinging onto him so tightly has his heart racing and is giving his body other ideas. He shakily breathes out a sigh at the sensation of you hugging him, a thrill he’s denied himself for so long, upon realizing the object of his affections might actually like him as well.

“Levi.” Your voice pulls him out of his self-doubting thoughts. “Let’s go to my room.”

And after that, he had no more thoughts. The only thing in his mind was a desperate need to follow you down the hallway. He wasn’t even aware of making the decision, just knew that his human was going somewhere and he wants to follow.

You close the door and collapse onto your bed, pulling the covers back enough to slip underneath the soft comforter. Levi, now that he’s here, walks tentatively over to the bed where you lie.

“Come on. Let’s cuddle.” You whine, impatient for his warmth next to you.

He acquiesces, settling into the other side of the bed as you shuffle up next to him. Your body is so warm, and skin so soft he can’t believe it. You’re next to him, and he is in bliss, with the night sky peeking through your curtains just enough to illuminate your beautiful figure as you rest your head on the pillow.

You sleep soundly with him next to you, but wake up thirsty while the moon is still high, and sip some water from a glass on your bedside table.

You’re pretty sure he knows that you like him, but you decide to ask him out tomorrow, just to make it official.

What he doesn’t know is that he sometimes talks in his sleep, and this time you hear him in the middle of the night. “If you’re gonna be my girlfriend, can we at least visit Japan together? We could buy all the anime merch!”

And hearing this, you smile, thinking that you couldn’t love him more.


	3. Sexy Librarian (Satan/mc) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc wears glasses, and Satan thinks she looks hot. That's it, that's the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a smut chapter! Have fun reading this you horny people. I don't love this so I may edit it later or make it a separate fic and make it longer.
> 
> I was originally planning to have this pairing be Luci/mc, but changed it to Satan instead because I felt like it would fit better!

Your stay in the Devildom included helping the brothers with household tasks, as you were a member of the house and were expected to do your part. Also, it was partially a request from Diavolo to get to know the brothers more and bond with them. Often, they’d use that as an excuse for you to accompany them to do things that were definitelynot in that category. Such as Mammon dragging you out to the Fall, or Asmo making you go shopping with him (although all your cute clothes were the result of his choices). You usually assisted Satan with organizing papers regarding the student council and various school issues on Thursdays. He used Lucifer’s study, as it had a large desk, and Lucifer (surprisingly) allowed himself to relax on these afternoons.

After class, you dropped your backpack off in your room, and started back downstairs to find Satan.

On entering the study, you saw the fire crackling, lighting the room with a warm glow, and two fancy-looking glasses still on the table, as if someone joined him for a drink earlier but had forgotten to clean up.

Satan leaned his arm on the desk, palm resting against his cheek. He looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. You were surprised that could even happen, considering he was a demon. Maybe you had more in common than you thought. He looked like a student trying not to fall asleep in class, with his eyes almost shutting before they blinked open, quickly, noticing your arrival. He was cute like this— much less intimidating than usual.

“Hey,” you said awkwardly, dragging out the last syllable to fill the silence to make sure he knew you had arrived.

He lifted his head up enough to acknowledge you; then his expression changed. His eyes looked bright, a stunning change from the dull tiredness of seconds ago. His mouth opened, then closed, as if he stopped himself from speaking the wrong words.

You decide to break the silence again. "So... what do you need me to do?” Although you often worked together, you were still a bit self-conscious about his quiet demeanor, and how he’d allow you to ramble on before he reacted. Then you’d feel dumb, having over-explained after mistaking his silence for anger or annoyance.

His hand rubbed across his eyes as if to stir the sleepiness away. He motioned to the stack of papers on his desk. “These are ready to be filed away. If you’d sort them into the correct categories, that would be helpful. I’ll finish looking over these few that are left.”

You took a seat on one of the plush red chairs in front of the fireplace, pushing the empty glasses aside to make room for the stack of papers you set down. You crossed your legs, quietly working on your task while lifting your eyes every so often to look at Satan. He appeared concentrated, but kept glancing at you with sharp, flickering eyes— movements you wouldn’t have noticed, had you not been paying careful attention.

As you sorted through the papers, you could feel his eyes on you, like they were burning into your skin. A heat, one that you tried to quash, stirred inside you. Why was he staring at you? There had certainly been some flirtation between you two, but it was almost always on your end, and he usually didn’t react with much more than a laugh, as if taking your legitimate seduction in jest.

Finally you met his gaze, and he looked away. It was rare for the avatar of wrath to back down. What was up with him? Maybe it wasn’t you. Maybe something was bothering him.

Still keeping his eyes trained on the desk, he asked, “Are those new?”

You weren't sure what he meant until you realize you're still wearing your glasses from earlier. You usually take them off before you get home, but you forgot to today.

“Oh, I usually just wear them during class,” you said, testing the waters with your response.

“They look good on you. Very good.” His lips thinned out, showing the tiniest hint of a smirk. Was that it? He was finally toying with you like you tease him?

Emboldened by the compliment, you decided to use it to your advantage. You want to find out what’s going on with him.

“Satan? How about we take a break from work?” you suggested. He didn't answer; instead focusing on the documents before him.

Before he could object, you got up from your cozy spot in front of the fire, and hopped up onto the corner of his desk, facing him. He looks up at you, because he can’t ignore how close you are. In fact, you’re so close your legs dangling from the edge almost hit his thigh. On second thought… you decide to make this more fun. You tease a sock-covered foot on the side of his thigh. He’s ticklish, although he’ll never admit it, and you’re hoping to irritate him. He doesn’t tell you to stop. Wow, really? You become more daring, trailing it across the top of his thigh now. His eyes, now lowered again, burn with a passion you’ve never seen before.

Then, without so much as a glance up, his hand moves to grab your foot and hold it in place. “Stop,” he commands, but it doesn’t have the bite of his usual manner.

He let go after a few seconds, and you resume your annoyance, trying to make him break. Your foot crept across his thigh, gently caressing it. And then you felt something else. It wasn’t intentional, but your foot slipped across his crotch. Maybe he was enjoying this much more than he let on.

You tried your best not to react (but really, how could you not?), and slowly made your motions more centrally directed, brushing against him a few more times. He’s getting hard from your antics.

He finally looked up at you, green eyes bright with something like annoyance. “What,” he almost growls out, “are you doing?

You didn't know whether to be scared or aroused. Both, your brain supplied helpfully.

“I— I was just teasing you. I’m sorry if I took it too far…” You didn’t expect that this would be crossing a line, but you must have miscalculated his mood. Maybe he wasn’t interested, and you should have stopped earlier. But his next words changed all your guilty thoughts.

“You know, you can’t just come in here looking so fuckable and then tease me like that.”

Oh. Oh. You just meant to mess with him but…

“What are you saying?” you gently prodded, raising your eyebrows at him, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“You look like a sexy librarian in those damn glasses, and I can’t focus because of you.” He drummed his fingers on the desk in annoyance.

You smile, having gotten what you wanted: his attention.

“So, what’s the big deal? We don’t need to get this work finished right now,” you purred. “I can help you out in other ways.” Your toes rested right on his bulge, foot rubbing across to emphasize your point.

He rolled his eyes in a way that was surprisingly sexy. “Look, do you know how much self-control I’ve had over the last few months? And you think I’m going to lose it just because you come in here and tease me?”

At that, you jumped down from your spot on his desk and pulled his chair back, suddenly enough that his expression is one of genuine surprise. You kneel before him, your knees sinking into the plush red carpet that is thankfully comfortable, because you plan to be here for a while.

It started with little presses of your lips to his thighs, on the outside of his pants. He seemed unaffected at first, but when you mouth over his dick, you feel it harden more under your touch. It's already very visible though his pants, and the sight made you wet. He let out a stifled groan, trying to remain some of his composure.

He grabbed your arm, roughly, pulling you up on your knees. “Look, if you want to do this, I’m not going to stop you. But don’t chicken out. Just tell me now if you want this."

You nodded vigorously, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. This is the only chance you might have. He’d never given up control so willingly before.

He reached for his belt, undoing it with ease and sliding his pants and underwear down unceremoniously. You stared at the sight of his dick, pale and curved against his stomach with arousal. Then you took him in your mouth, relishing the moan that came from his beautiful lips.

You curved your tongue around the underside, brushing back and forth with it gently as you drew him deeper. You laid a hand on his thigh and squeezed, your nails digging into pliable flesh. He was so hot in your mouth, widening your jaw to take all of him, and you _wanted_ it all.

Mercilessly, you kept on until he began thrusting up into your mouth, needy for more. You let him, and the noises he made were the hottest thing you’d ever heard. He came with a chorus of “oh, oh, oh, fuck!” as he filled your mouth.

When you pulled away, he looked dazed from the pleasure, but very satisfied.

“You should wear glasses more often.” He gave a haughty smirk toward you, still kneeling in front of him.

A cursory knock on the door alerted you of imminent danger, but you froze. The doorknob turned, and Lucifer strode in confidently toward where you were, then saw Satan sitting at _his_ desk with a flushed face, and naked from the waist down.

“Satan! Really, in my _office_?" The rage in his voice was palpable from your spot cowering next to the chair. "Who, of all people, would…” His voice calmed to an uneasy halt as he realized, and took another glance toward Satan, following his body down to where you still remained on the floor.

“Human, you’re not in trouble. I’m just surprised that _you_ participated in this indiscretion.”

“It was her idea,” Satan helpfully supplied, and you pinched his leg as a means of saying ‘hey, shut up now.’

Later, you’d both agree that it was worth it just to see the look on his face.


	4. Oh Baby (Mammon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon have a baby. This is written about my own experience, and what I wished my relationship would have been like. Writing this is my therapy lol. I might continue this and post as a one-shot?

The car ride home was short, but anxiety-inducing. He helped you in, then lifted the car seat with your new bundle of love snugly inside and clicked it into place. With every bump on the road, you winced in pain. It hurt to sit, and you were unfamiliar with this kind of pain. You kept wondering, in between the bumps, if you’d be able to handle this. A kid. You had to take care of a human; and they just let you leave the hospital like it wasn’t a big deal. Then again, you just pushed out said human, so maybe you weren’t completely incompetent. Maybe you had some special mom instinct that would help.

As it turns out, you did not. Everyone says that newborns sleep a lot, and you’re sure that maybe they’re supposed to, but when you get up every 3 hours to feed him, you feel like they’re lying. And as for that... breastfeeding was supposed to be easy, right? It just comes naturally to both of you, and everything is good. Oh, no. Your boobs hurt, and that was a new type of pain too. Your nipples hurt from those little gums clenching down in sensitive skin (how was he so strong? He didn’t even have teeth yet!)

“Hey baby.” A voice snaps you out of your thoughts, and a hand gently placed on your shoulder serves to keep you from going back into them.

“Mammon,” you sigh in relief at knowing he’s here.

“I, uh, made you some tea. Says it’s s’posed to help with your milk supply.”

You take the warm mug, graciously, reveling in the fact that you have time to drink it— until you hear a noise in the other room and groan.

“I got it! Don’t you worry, treasure.” He runs into the baby’s room, hoping to quiet him down before the crying starts.

You smile into your mug as you take a sip. Even with how difficult this is, you’re so glad to have him. You weren’t sure how he’d be at first, but the more real it got, the better he was. And then once you had the baby, you both adored him so much that you wanted to spend every moment with him. But also sleep. Sleep was important, and you had missed a lot of it. Turns out being in labor for 24 hours wasn’t exactly a restful experience, although you did nap a little after having the epidural. You shudder thinking about the act of actually pushing an almost eight pound baby out of your body. Ouch was the main word that comes to you.

Well, it’s a pain you still feel, because it’s been only a few days since. The first day, you almost passed out when you got up to go to the bathroom, but Mammon held on to you tightly and helped you back to bed. You had to lay down to stop feeling dizzy. And because it hurt to sit up, feeling sore between your legs even after the pain meds. You just hoped that went away soon. You were still sore when you sat to nurse your baby, or to a lesser degree, walking. There was certainly no way you were doing anything resembling housework right now, so Mammon was handling all of it without even being asked. He really was good to you, even if he was greedy, like his brothers constantly said. But that same greed was an advantage when it came to you. It meant he was protective of you, and desired you above all, though he could have any woman he wanted. And now, with your child, you know he’ll protect him fiercely in the same way.

The nights are a blur, but somehow, you end up making it to two months. It feels like it’s been two weeks. Your baby is awake more during the day, and smiles sweetly at you and his dad. You cherish the little noises he makes, cooing and gurgling when you say “I love you.” He looks just like Mammon, which is sweet, but a little annoying too— because you did all the work of growing him!

Mammon sings to him. He doesn’t know that you know this, but sometimes when he lets you relax, you’ll come out of the shower and peek in the room to see him singing to your baby, and you swear you can’t love him any more.

You get dressed in a loose nightgown, tucking nursing pads into your bra to soothe your poor boobs. Mammon sneaks out of the baby’s room, tiptoeing so the floor doesn’t creak beneath him. He sees you, and his face lights up.

“Have a nice shower, sweetheart?” He leans his head over your shoulder, pressing little kisses to your neck. “You smell good.”

You giggle at his sudden flirty attitude. At least he still thinks you’re attractive, even if you feel huge and gross.

The two of you collapse in bed, exhausted and sleep-deprived, but in love. He’s usually more clingy, but you don’t want to be touched as much right now, and he knows this. He’ll hold your hand or kiss your cheek, and in bed at night, he finds some way to touch you, whether it’s a hand on your waist or a foot against your leg. You’ve told him that you’ll probably want to wait more than the minimum of six weeks to have sex again, but he’s okay with that. He knows your body has been through a lot, and you’re overwhelmed right now.

By six months, your baby is getting a lot more active, and he wants to crawl everywhere. He’s so fun now, and has so much personality (even though Mammon is disappointed that he can’t talk yet.) He loves being thrown in the air, with dad right there to catch him. It always makes him laugh, the sweetest little melodious sound. He has plenty of uncles who absolutely love to dote on him, and they’ll take him for the day so you and Mammon can spend time together (or just catch up on some much-needed rest!)

And every night, when you get up to feed him, you see those precious little eyes and are reminded of your first love, dozing soundly in the other room.


	5. Lust (Lucifer/mc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop this before the fun part for now but I'm going to make this a one-shot (with smut obviously) in the next few days!
> 
> Very loosely inspired by artemisia3000's "Compulsion"

You’re stuck in a boring student council meeting that you can't wait to get out of. You aren't actually part of the student council, of course, but living in the House of Lamentation, all of the brothers drag you to the meetings.

Mammon is currently going on about how Solomon had tricked him into losing money. No surprise there. The demon, as much as you love him, is… an idiot. He wants to have the school punish Solomon, but you can tell the idea won't get any support from the others in the room as they listen, in varying degrees of boredom and amusement.

Lucifer taps his fingers on the edge of his chair, just enough to make a noise that you picked up on. You watch his slender fingers move rhythmically, stroking the leather, wondering what they’d feel like on your skin. You’re intoxicated by the idea, and your mind wanders. Those fingers, gently stroking your hair, then down your neck, to your chest… you inhale a sharp breath at the thought of them going lower.

You had always been attracted to Lucifer. It was no secret. You suspected everyone else knew it too, to their dejection. But today, things were different. He’d give you that sultry smile and you’d melt under his gaze, more than usual.

When his fingers brush across your wrist to get your attention, you feel electricity in your veins. You long to lead him out of the room with all his brothers and—. You try to shut those thoughts out of your head, but it’s useless.

When he looks at you, he surely sees your widened eyes and senses your racing pulse.

“Are you alright?” he asks in his usual demeanor, calm but the intensity of his tone demanding respect.

You feel other eyes on you as they draw their attention to the human in the room, their human.

“Yeah, I just feel a little weird.” You answer honestly, knowing he’ll be able to tell if you lie.

Asmodeus gives you a knowing look, making his voice lower, leaning in close to you on the couch. “Oh, do you?” he says, syrupy-sweet, “I can _smell_ how aroused you are.”

Your face flushes as you’re called out truthfully, and you can’t deny it. You hope none of the others heard him.

Lucifer, sitting alone in his chair to your other side, doesn’t take his eyes off you. “Asmo.” His tone is harsher now, speaking through gritted teeth. Your stomach tenses at the knowledge that he heard, and you didn’t bother to correct Asmo.

“You know I can help you with that, dear. I’d _love_ to,” he coos, and your mind gives in to thoughts of Asmo, the avatar of lust himself, on top of you, pleasing you. He presses a little kiss to your neck, and you just barely hold back a moan, turning it into a breathy sigh at the feeling of his touch.

Beelzebub stares at the scene with undisguised interest, then turns away in embarrassment. Mammon’s face betrays him of the same thoughts. The others look at the scene in varying levels of interest.

“Asmodeus! That’s enough.” Lucifer is angry now; you see it in his blazing red eyes. “Please leave our exchange student alone.”

Though he said “please,” you can tell that it’s a command, not a suggestion. Asmo backs off, leaning back into the couch casually as if he wasn’t about to make you beg to be touched.

Lucifer then announces, “The meeting is adjourned for now; I will escort her to her room.”

“Wow, Luci, ya really are soft for the human, huh?” Mammon teases, but his grin turns into a whimper the second Lucifer turns a threatening glare to him.

He grabs your hand, gentler than you expect, and leads you out the door.

“I apologize for my brothers. They can be so… crude, especially Asmodeus, as you probably know well."

Your mind processes his solemn tone and what he’s saying, but it’s too late; the words are already out.

“No, it’s okay. I liked it.” Even after willing yourself to stay calm, you say something dumb. Asmo’s kiss had ignited something in you, and you couldn’t just forget about your fantasies so easily.

Your words clearly catch him off guard, but he ruffles over his surprise smoothly. “You aren’t acting like yourself. Did something happen?”

You don’t know at the moment that he too, not just Asmo, can feel an overwhelming aura radiating from you.

“Uh… I don’t think so. I just feel,” you lower your voice to a whisper, giggling a little as you say it, “frisky.”

He doesn’t react, is obviously trying not to react, and you have half a thought in your lust-ridden mind that you want to push him so far he finally breaks his composure. He towers over you with perfect posture and his head held high, prideful even when no one’s watching, and he looks absolutely regal. A commanding king with a closed-off heart.

The two of you reach your room quickly, with you trying to keep up with his long-legged pace, and you immediately plop down on your bed, arms spread wide in a stretch that lifts your back off the mattress. You groan in satisfaction while Lucifer, looking unsure for once in his life, sits on the edge of the bed.

“May I touch you?” he asks, and the words go straight to your already-racing heart. You suddenly are inundated with vivid images of him pushing you down against the bed, pulling your hair from behind as he— 

“Wow, so eager, aren’t you? Of course you can.” You tease him with a suggestive raise of your eyebrows, imitating Asmo.

He sighs in frustration before pressing a warm palm to your shoulder. “I didn’t mean like that,” he clarifies coolly.

“It’s a spell. Of course it is,” he mutters to himself almost instantly once he touches you. His hand recoils from your skin as if shocked by a volt of electricity, and you’d like to ask him to touch you again except for the look on his face. He’s scared. You recognize the expression well, considering that it permanently lived on your features for a few weeks when you first came here.

“Lucifer, calm down. I’m okay.”

He purses his lips, shifting his eyes away from you as he forms an idea of what to say. He looks uncomfortable.

“Someone put a spell on you. It’s… an aphrodisiac.” He hesitates, as if hoping he won’t have to explain further.

You’re confused, but also a little relieved. “So that explains why I feel this way. Okay, thanks for your help.” You sit up and slip off your jacket, turning your back to him to signal that he can leave now. He doesn’t. You still feel his weight on the bed behind you.

“It’s not that simple. If these desires are not acted on, it will get worse. This is a strong spell; it’s intended as a form of torture for demons. It could hurt you, or even kill you.” His eyes turned dark as he spoke of the consequences. “And anyone who would dare to hurt my human will have to face my wrath.”

Your mouth falls open in surprise. First, at the idea that this could literally kill you, then at the realization that he said you were his human.

“Hold on, what?” Your voice feels small as the words leave your mouth.

He spoke clinically, as if you were a patient. “You need to quench this desire before it overwhelms you.”

You blushed at the implications. “O- okay. Um, just leave me alone then and I’ll be fine.” He didn’t respond, so you added, “I’ll text you when I’m back to normal.”

“And what do you plan to do to make this spell wear off? Surely you’re not planning to call _Asmo_ into your room to ‘help'?” he asks, tone closely monitored.

“Um, no. I was planning to just, um, you know…” He really does seem confused now. “Masturbate,” you manage to squeak out, face turning ever redder as realization clears his furrowed brow.

“That will not work. This spell is so strong that you’d need to be very thorough to have such desire sated simply by one’s own hand.”

You feel hot all over, burning up even though you're just wearing a tank top. You turn to him, and his expression now is unguarded.

“I would like to offer my assistance. I will break this spell for you, no matter what it takes."


	6. A Special Guest (Barbatos & Diavolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble about Barbatos!

Lord Diavolo trusted his servant ultimately. Barbatos had been with him for years, and he had proven his loyalty over and over again, until Diavolo considered him not only a butler, but a close friend. He was hired straight out of RAD. He didn't intend for this to be his career, but servants at Diavolo's castle were held in high esteem, and it would be foolish not to accept. He thought of maybe pursuing library science, and dreamed of becoming a researcher and cataloguer at the largest library in the Devildom. However, his dreams were close, because Diavolo had a multitude of books in his library-- from human world fiction to rare books only available in the Devildom.

He was a gracious master, which Barbatos realized soon upon beginning his work. Despite all the tasks that were available, Diavolo never overworked him, or forced him to do all of his personal duties like some other rulers would. He allowed Barbatos glorious free time to relax, and did not bother him during this time, unless they shared the evening as friends.

"Lord Diavolo!" Barbatos called into the spacious lounge, after a short rap on the door.

"Yes, Barb?" The nickname had come about after years of living together, and it was only ever used between the two of them.

"I heard something quite interesting from the House of Lamentation."

Lord Diavolo turned around in his chair to face the man standing by his desk. "Oh? Do tell."

"It seems that the human exchange student can't stand the brothers at the moment. They texted me, and I quote 'Please get me out of this house! Mammon is annoying the hell out of me! Beel won't stop eating my food, Lucifer wants to kill Mammon, Satan is too quiet, and Asmo is too sexy.'"

A thin smile played on Diavolo's lips as he said, "Seems like we should host a special guest for a few days."

"I will prepare the accommodations," Barbatos bowed respectfully as he walked away to ready the most luxurious guest room.


End file.
